Nakayama Miho
Perfil thumb|250px|Nakayama Miho *'Nombre:' 中山美穂（なかやま みほ *'Nombre (''romaji):' Nakayama Miho *'Profesión:' Actriz y Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 158 cm *'Tipo de sangre: O *'''Signo zodiacal: Piscis *'Familia:' Ex-esposo/novelista y músico Tsuji Jinsei, hijo Juto y hermana menor/actriz Nakayama Shinobu *'Agencia:' BIG APPLE Dramas *Karera wo Mireba Wakaru Koto (WOWOW, 2020) *Tokyo Nijusan-ku Onna (WOWOW, 2019) *Tasogare Ryuuseigun (Fuji TV, 2018) *Mikaiketsu no Onna (TV Asahi, 2018) ep.1 *Heisei Sasameyuki (NHK BS Premium, 2018) *Kajitsu no nai Mori (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Kizoku Tantei (Fuji TV, 2017) *Kenja no Ai (WOWOW, 2016) *Platonic (NHK, 2014) *Shiawase ni Naru 3 Tsu no Kaimono (Fuji TV, 2013) *Shuchakueki ~Twilight Express no Koi~ (TBS, 2012) *Home & Away (Fuji TV, 2002) *Love Story (TBS, 2001) *Nisennen no Koi (Fuji TV, 2000) *Nemureru Mori (Fuji TV, 1998) *Oishii Kankei (Fuji TV, 1996) *For You (Fuji TV, 1995) *Moshimo Negai ga Kanaunara (もしも願いが叶うなら) (TBS, 1994) *Dareka ga Kanojo wo Aishiteiru (Fuji TV, 1992) *Nobunaga (NHK, 1992) *Aitai Toki ni Anata wa Inai (Fuji TV, 1991) *Suteki na Kataomoi (Fuji TV, 1990) *Sotsugyou (卒業) (TBS,　1990) *Kimi no Hitomi ni Koishiteru (Fuji TV, 1989) *Waka Okusama wa Udemakuri! (若奥さまは腕まくり!) (TBS, 1988) *Maido Osawagase Shimasu 3 (毎度おさわがせします3) (TBS, 1987, invitada) *Ohimanara Kiteyone! (おヒマなら来てよネ!) (Fuji TV, 1987) *Papa wa Newscaster (TBS, 1987, SP1) *Mama wa Idol (TBS, 1987) *Namaiki Gikari (な・ま・い・き盛り) (Fuji TV, 1986) *Sailor Fuku Hangyaku Doumei (セーラー服反逆同盟) (NTV, 1986) *Maido Osawagase Shimasu 2 (毎度おさわがせします2) (TBS, 1986) *Natsu, Taiken Monogatari (夏・体験物語) (TBS, 1985) *Uchi no Ko ni Kagitte... Part 2 (うちの子にかぎって…パート2) (TBS, 1985, invitada) *Maido Osawagase Shimasu (毎度おさわがせします) (TBS, 1985) Temas para Dramas *''Mirai e no Present (junto a MAYO)'' tema para Oishii Kankei (1996) *''Hurt to Heart tema para Hitonatsu no Love Letter (1995) *''Hero ''tema para de For You (1995) *''Sekaiju no Dare Yori Kitto ''tema para Dareka ga Kanojo wo Aishiteiru (1992) *''Tooi Machi no Dokokade ''tema para Aitai Toki ni Anata wa Inai (1991) *''Aishiterutte Iwanai ''tema para Suteki na Kataomoi (1990) *''Hade!!! tema para Mama wa Idol (1987) Películas *Last Letter (2020) *Ai Uta (2019) *Marmalade Boy (2018) *Butterfly Sleep (2018) *I Have To Buy New Shoes (2012) * Sayonara Itsuka (2009) * Tokyo Biyori (1997) * Love Letter (1995) * Who Do I Choose? | Docchini suruno (1989) * Zatoichi: Darkness Is His Ally | Zatoichi (1989) * Bee Bop highschool; Koko yotaro elegy (1986) * Bee Bop High School | Bi bappu haisukuru (1985) Anuncios *AJINOMOTO yasashio (2007 - 2008) *P&G Pantene (201 -) *Doctor Devias (2008-) *Coca-Cola Georgia Antique Vintage (2007, Watari Tetsuya) *P&G Pantene (2006-) *The Kosugi Tower (2006) *Max Factor illume (2006-) *Kirin Chaki (2005-) *JCB (2001 - 2002) *Meiji Almond Chocolate, Melty Kiss (2000) *Onward Kashiyama 23 district (1999 - 2002, Hosokawa Shigeki), Jiyu district (2008 -) *Rohto Pharmaceutical (1999) *NEC ValueStar NX (1998 - 2001, Hoshino Aki) *Nissan Cefiro (1997 - 1998, Momoi Kaori) *KIRIN *Lager (Harrison Ford, Karasawa Toshiaki, Ito Shiro) *Ichiban Shibori (Yakusho Koji, Katori Shingo) *KOSÉ (1996 - 2003) *UCC Ueshima Coffee UCC Regular Coffee (1996 - 1997) *Philip Morris (1995) *LAWSON (1994 - 1996, Takashima Masanobu, Otsuka Nene, Matsumoto Akiko, Tomosaka Rie, Yada Akiko) *ANA All Nippon Airways (1992 - 1993) *SSP Pharmaceutical (1992 - 1997) *Nissan Pulsar (1992) *Kadokawa Group Holdings *Asahi “Tea Quality” (1991 - 1993) *Toshiba *The Kyowa Bank - The Asahi Bank - The Asahi Bank *Citizens' Lighthouse (1988 - 1989) *Marusho (1987 - 1990) *Lotte “Yukimi Daifuku, Toppo” (1987-1995) *Shiseido (1986-1989, 1993) *Hitachi (1985 - 1991) *Suntory JET STREAM (1985) *TDK AD-S SPLENDOR (1983） Discografía 'Álbums' *1985.08.21 "C" *1985.12.18 AFTER SCHOOL *1986.07.01 SUMMER BREEZE *1986.12.18 EXOTIQUE *1987.07.15 ONE AND ONLY *1988.02.10 CATCH THE NITE *1988.07.11 Mind Game *1988.12.05 angel hearts *1989.09.05 Hide'n' Seek *1989.12.05 Merry Merry *1990.03.16 All For You *1990.07.18 Jeweluna *1991.03.15 Dé eaya *1992.06.10 Mellow *1993.06.23 Wagamama na Actress (わがままな あくとれす) *1994.06.08 Pure White *1995.09.30 Mid Blue *1996.06.01 Deep Lip French *1997.06.21 Groovin' Blue *1998.06.10 OLIVE *1999.09.16 manifesto 'Best Álbums' *1987.11.15 COLLECTION *1989.11.20 Ballads *1990.11.21 COLLECTION II *1991.12.14 Miho's Select *1993.01.20 Dramatic Songs *1993.11.26 Blanket Privacy *1995.03.01 COLLECTION III *1996.12.18 Ballads II *1997.04.07 TREASURY *2001.03.07 YOUR SELECTION 1 *2001.03.07 YOUR SELECTION 2 *2001.03.07 YOUR SELECTION 3 *2001.03.07 YOUR SELECTION 4 *2006.02.01 COLLECTION IV *2010.07.07 Nakayama Miho Perfect Best (中山美穂 パーフェクト・ベスト) 'Remix Álbums' *1988.10.21 Makin' Dancin' *1991.07.25 DANCE BOX *1997.12.03 THE REMIXES MIHO NAKAYAMA MEETS New York GROOVE *1998.01.09 THE REMIXES MIHO NAKAYAMA MEETS Los Angeles GROOVE 'Live Álbums' *1986.08.01 VIRGIN FLIGHT '86 Nakayama Miho First Concert (VIRGIN FLIGHT '86 中山美穂ファースト・コンサート) *1994.11.23 Pure White Live '94 'Karaoke Álbums' *1989.10.05 Nakayama Singles Best Karaoke Vol. 3 (中山美穂シングルズ・ベスト・カラオケVol.3) *1989.11.21 Nakayama Singles Karaoke Vol. 1 (中山美穂シングルズ・カラオケVol.1) *1989.11.21 Nakayama Singles Karaoke Vol. 2 (中山美穂シングルズ・カラオケVol.2) *1991.04.21 Omoikkiri! KARAOKE / Nakayama Miho (おもいっきり!KARAOKE/中山美穂) 'Singles' *1985.06.21 "C" *1985.10.01 Namaiki (生意気) *1985.12.05 BE-BOP-HIGHSCHOOL *1986.02.05 Iro White Blend (色・ホワイトブレンド) *1986.05.16 Close Up (クローズ・アップ) *1986.07.15 JINGI Aishite Moraimasu (JINGI・愛してもらいます) *1986.08.21 Tsuiteru ne Notteru ne (ツイてるねノッてるね) *1986.11.21 WAKU WAKU Sasete (WAKU WAKUさせて) *1987.03.18 "Hade!!!" (「派手!!!」) *1987.07.07 50/50 *1987.10.07 CATCH ME *1988.02.17 You're My Only Shinin' Star *1988.07.11 Mermaid (人魚姫) *1988.11.14 Witches *1989.02.02 ROSÉCOLOR *1989.07.12 Virgin Eyes *1990.01.15 Midnight Taxi *1990.03.21 Semisweet no Mahou (セミスウィートの魔法) *1990.07.11 Megami-tachi no Bouken (女神たちの冒険) *1990.10.22 Aishiteru tte Iwanai! (愛してるっていわない!) *1991.02.12 Kore Kara no I Love You (これからのI Love You) *1991.07.16 Rosa *1991.11.01 Tooi Machi no Dokoka de... (遠い街のどこかで…) *1992.04.01 Mellow *1993.04.21 Shiawase ni Naru Tame ni (幸せになるために) *1993.07.07 Anata ni Nara... (あなたになら…) *1994.02.09 Tada Nakitaku Naru no (ただ泣きたくなるの) *1994.06.08 Sea Paradise -OL no Hanran- (Sea Paradise -OLの反乱-) *1994.12.14 HERO *1995.05.17 CHEERS FOR YOU *1995.07.21 Hurt to Heart ~Itami no Yukue~ (Hurt to Heart〜痛みの行方〜) *1996.02.16 Thinking about you ~Anata no Yoru wo Tsutsumitai~ (Thinking about you〜あなたの夜を包みたい〜) *1996.06.07 True Romance *1997.06.04 March Collar (マーチカラー) *1998.04.08 LOVE CLOVER *1999.05.19 A Place Under the Sun *1999.09.16 Adore 'Special Release' *2003.07.24 Miho Nakayama Complete DVD BOX *2006.03.01 Complete Singles BOX 'DVDs' *1985.11.21 na・ma・i・ki *1986.07.02 VIRGIN FLIGHT '86 MIHO NAKAYAMA FIRST CONCERT *1988.04.05 CATCH ME MIHO NAKAYAMA LIVE '88 *1988.12.21 Kokoro no Yoake L'Aube de mon cœur (心の夜明け L'Aube de mon cœur) *1989.07.05 WHUU!! NATURAL Live at Budokan '89 *1990.09.10 Bi Fantasy / Nakayama Miho Oshare no Subete (美・ファンタジー/中山美穂おしゃれのすべて) *1990.12.05 LOVE SUPREME Miho Nakayama Selection '90 *1990.12.21 Destiny *1991.07.21 MIHO NAKAYAMA CONCERT TOUR '91 MIHO THE FUTURE, MIHO THE NATURE *1992.07.04 Mellow *1992.12.04 LIVE IN "Mellow" MIHO NAKAYAMA CONCERT TOUR '92 *1993.12.10 MIHO NAKAYAMA CONCERT TOUR '93 On My Mind *1996.03.16 Miho Nakayama Concert Tour '95 f *1996.12.21 Miho Nakayama Concert Tour '96 Sound of Lip *1998.12.23 MIHO NAKAYAMA TOUR '98 Live・O・Live Reconocimientos *'1998 19thTelevision Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actriz por Nemureru Mori *'1995 4th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actriz por For You Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Instagram *Twitter *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Nakayama_Miho1.jpg Nakayama Miho-2.jpg Nakayama Miho-3.jpg Nakayama Miho-4.jpg Nakayama Miho-5.jpg Nakayama Miho-6.jpg Nakayama Miho-7.jpg Nakayama Miho-8.jpg Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JCantante